The Blonde and the Moron
by ImMikeh
Summary: School au: Natsu starts another school year of Fairy Tail High. This year his little sister Wendy is a freshmen so she is new to the high school. What Natsu didn't know was that he would meet another new student.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blonde and the Moron**

 _Rated T because it swears because that's what the cool kids do._

 _hey everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction! I hope it isn't too bad. I also want to give special thanks to lemoncelloismyname for encouraging me to do this. It's going to be a school au because mostly everyone is in school and why not?_

 _Enjoy and have a nice life._

 _School au: Natsu starts another school year of Fairy Tail High. This year his little sister Wendy is a freshmen so she is new to the high school. What Natsu didn't know was that he would meet another new student._

 _Chapter 1: The Bell_

Natsu always hated school.

In school you have to be quiet, you have to listen to teachers talk in boring monotone that puts you to sleep quicker then chloroform, and the worst part of school...the _work!_

Seriously they expect you do school work for free!? Not to mention that it's ultra boring (and Natsu sucks at it) _._

So let's just say when Natsu woke up this morning at 5:00 A.M to get ready for his first day back he was more than a little grouchy.

right now he's waiting in front of my house for his knucklehead best friend to pick him and his little sister up for school.

"Hey Natsu can you help me get to my first class?" asked Natsu's little sister Wendy. Natsu looked over to his little sister who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing, by the way do you have your schedule so you know where to go?" Natsu asked.

"Yep"

"Alright good, Grandeeney would kill me if you got lost." Natsu shivered at the thought of getting on her bad side.

A minute later a Blue Mazda3 Sedan pulls up to curb beside him. Natsu and Wendy jump in the right away knowing the owner of the vehicle.

"Where were you Gray? We were waiting forever. Now I don't have time to talk to you guys" Natsu said as he was buckling up.

"Shut up Flame ass you're riding in my car remember? And I was looking for my school uniform." Gray stated.

"It's not like you wear wear it half the time you striper" Natsu remarked.

"At least I'm not a slob" Gray retorts

"Fuck you, exhibitionist." Natsu shot back

"At least I don't have flames for brains" gray retorted

Wendy giggled at their pointless bickering. They spent the rest of the ride to school talking about the new school year, whether excited or not.

"I can't wait to see Sherria again" Wendy said.

"I hope she isn't with Lyon" Gray stated.

"Why?" Wendy asked curiously

"Because he always tries to prove that he's better than me when he's not."

"Please, Gray everyone is better than you." Natsu laughed

"Shut up, moron"

"You two aren't fighting are you?" demanded from behind Natsu and Gray.

"Nope, not at all!" Natsu and gray both said with shaking voices as they turned around.

"Good, anyway hello guys."

"Hey Erza" they greeted.

"Where's Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"He left to get me and himself a coffee" Erza replied.

"Okay, tell him I said hi. I have to get Wendy to her class" Natsu said as he took Wendy by the hand and started rushing away.

"Bye everyone" Wendy waved as she tried to keep up with Natsu.

The two try to get through the busy hallways of Fairy Tail High Wendy holds on to Natsu hand tightly as they make their way through the crowd. Finally Natsu and Wendy gets to the stairs to the second floor then Natsu turns around.

"Wendy I can't keep dragging you around, and I know you can't keep up with me when we're on the stairs. You have to let go of me and walk up"

"What if I get lost?" Wendy asked sounding frightened.

"I'll wait for you at the top, ok" Natsu reassured her.

"Ok"

Natsu turns back around to climb up the steep school stairwell and rushes up it while passing other people. When he reaches the top he moves off to the side so he can wait to see his little sister.

"Hey"

Natsu looks toward where the voice came from and saw a small hand in a huge crowd. "Yep that's Wendy" Natsu thought as he takes her hand and continues toward her first class.

"Wait! Slow down"

"More like you keep up!"

"Quit dragging me around Jackass!"

Wait what?! Wendy never curses, and this voice isn't as high as Wendy's.

Natsu stops dead in his tracks and let's go of whoever's hand he was holding and turns seeing that the person he was walking with was definitely not his sister.

The person he was leading bumps straight into his back. Natsu turns to see who he was dragging around and sees a blond girl, she looks like she's about Natsu's age.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing! And to answer your question my name is Lucy"

"Ok Luigi -"

"It's Lucy!"

"whatever! Listen I need to find Wendy and bring her to her first class so I don't have time to talk" Natsu states as he tries to get pass Lucy.

"Don't whatever me! And I need help" She pleaded blocking Natsu's path.

"Why should I care"

"Because I'm new here and I don't know where to go"

Natsu hearing this takes it into consideration, but noticing he doesn't have time for this grabs the girls hand again and rushes to find Wendy.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lucy asked. Natsu looks back to see her staring at their joined hands with an odd shade of red on her cheeks.

"You said you needed help, right?"

Yep now her face resembles Ezra's hair! How could someone be so flushed? isn't even that hot in the school!

"Hey Lucy why do you look like a tomato"

"WHAT!? I'm a girl not a tomato"

"No I mean you are blushing like crazy"

"Sh-shut up! And quit walking so fast"

"How about you walk faster?"

"What do you mean walk? We're practically running!"

"Who cares?! And we need to find Wendy" right after Natsu said that the 5 minute bell rang.

"Shit we need to hurry up"

"Fine, what does this Wendy person look like?"

"Umm short, blue hair, cute, pigtails" Natsu list thinking of what his little sister looks like.

"Is that her?" Lucy asked pointing towards the railing beside the second floor stairs. Natsu looks to see there a very confused looking Wendy as she is scanning the crowd looking for someone.

"Yep that's her, now let's grab her and go!"

"You sound like you're a kidnapper"

"Yeah I'm kidnapping her! Now get her already!" Natsu demands jokingly

"So I guess I'm getting kidnapped too?" Lucy asked

"Yeah kidnapping a blonde bimbo like you is easy, especially because you don't know where you're going"

"I'm not a bimbo!" Lucy screamed as Natsu tried to cover one of his ears with the hand that wasn't holding Lucy's.

"Why are you so damn loud?" Natsu said as he approached Wendy.

"Hey Natsu where were yo-eep" Wendy gasped as Natsu grabbed her wrist and started back toward her first class.

"No time to talk! Let's go"

"Oh so you're Wendy?" Lucy said beside said walking hand in hand beside Natsu.

"Yep, he's my older brother." Wendy stated smiling.

"Nice to meet you Wendy. I'm Lucy" Lucy now turning her attention to the boy holding her hand.

"So what's pinkie's name?"

"My name is Natsu not pinkie!" Natsu states.

"Oh? I really like that nickname though" Lucy chuckled

"If you keep calling me that I'll keep calling you Luigi"

"Hey Wendy is he usually a ass-hat?"

"Hey I'm not a-" Natsu started to say but was cut off by Wendy's giggling.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" Both Natsu and Lucy turn around to look at Wendy covering her mouth trying to hide her giggles.

"It's nothing" she said as she giggled even harder.

Natsu just shrugs and continued toward Wendy's classroom. Finally they reach Wendy's first class.

"Alright Wendy that's your class, have fun ok" Natsu said as he pushed Wendy toward her class.

"Ok I will, and thanks Natsu" Wendy said as she walked into the classroom.

"Alright Lucy let's get you to your class so I can be on time" Natsu said as he turned to see the funniest thing ever.

Lucy was holding a school map! Like what idiot actually uses that prehistoric thing?

"Lola we don't have time for maps!"

"My name is Lucy! And I told you already I'm new"

"Just tell me your homeroom teacher's name"

"Ok it's... "

"Oh you mean Gildarts! Sweet that makes it easy" Natsu says as he grabs Lucy's hand and starts walking back toward the staircase.

"What do you mean 'that makes it easy'? And quit dragging me around!" Lucy declares

"We have the same homeroom." Natsu said as they continued toward the stairs.

"And we need to hurry or we will be l-" Natsu started to say but was cut off by the late bell.

"Shit"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Playing Hooky?_

 _Special thanks the the anon that messaged me on Tumblr! You really helped me out :3. I hope I haven't been writing the characters too OOC. Anyway have a nice life and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

"And we need to hurry or we will be l-" Natsu started to say but was cut off by the late bell.

"Shit"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lucy and Natsu yelled at each other at the same time.

" It's not my fault a idiot like you got me mixed up with his sister. I knew I should've asked the hot guy for directions." Lucy said as an afterthought.

"What do you mean 'the hot guy'? I'm the hottest guy ever!"

Lucy scoffed at that.

"And it's your fault I'm late to Gildarts class because I got you and Wendy mixed up."

"It's not my fault you can't tell the difference between me and your little sister."

"We don't have time to argue, come on let's just hope Gildarts's doesn't eat us"

"What kinda teacher does that" Lucy said in disbelief

"Gildarts"

Lucy started to get the feeling that Natsu wasn't normal.

He was dumb, like really Wendy was half a foot shorter than her and had _blue_ hair. How could he mix them up? And he has no decency, nobody should drag are girl around like he does. What a moron.

Natsu really didn't like the blonde girl he was dragging around.

She keeps calling me dumb names like "idiot" and "Pinkie" (which Natsu hates). She can't keep up with me when we walk (honestly Natsu was walking quickly on purpose). And worst of all, she didn't think he was hot! Like really how can she not tell that his hand is way warmer than hers.

What a weirdo.

Finally Gildarts room is was in sight.

Natsu has two options here, go in Gildarts room and get embarrassed by him or play hooky.

Natsu chose the latter.

"Hey Lucy, Gildarts room is just ahead" Natsu said letting go of Lucy's hand

"Alright, thanks for helping me. Even though we were late." Lucy muttered

"Oh no no no, there is no we, you go into Gildarts room. I'm cutting class"

Lucy just stared at Natsu gaping at his words. Why in the world would you skip on the first day? That was when Lucy got a great idea.

"Fine then" Lucy said trying to hide her smirk as she walks towards the room and knocked on the door. Natsu started walking away down the hall. Lucy watched as a muscular man with slicked back orange hair walked over to open the door.

"You're late" the man said as he stepped aside and held the door for her.

"You're ?" Lucy asked

"Yep, nice to meet you, do you care to explain why you are late?"

"Oh I asked this pink-haired idiot to show me where your classroom was and he ended up dragging me all around the school" Lucy said sweetly. Some people in the class started laughing knowing exactly who the pink-haired idiot was.

"Oh he did? Where would this idiot be?"

"He told me that he was going to play hooky"

"And you let him?"

"I don't want to be in the same classroom as that moron." Lucy said and was welcomed by a classroom full of laughter and someone was clapping for her. Man Natsu has a bad reputation.

"Ugh we all do but I can't let him cut class, Ezra takeover for me while I go get Natsu." said over his shoulder as he ran past Lucy and started going down the hallway looking for Natsu.

Lucy turned away and looked at the classroom to see they we still laughing.

"Is he actually going to get Natsu?" Lucy asked to the class

"Yeah" mostly all of them replied

Lucy saw that next to her in the front of the classroom was a red-haired girl that looked about her age.

"Alright everyone while is gone getting Natsu I'll be in charge." The red-haired girl spoke in a firm demanding tone. The red-haired girl turned toward Lucy.

"I don't think I have ever meet you before, I'm Erza" Erza said sincerely.

"I'm new here, my names Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm so sorry you had to deal with Natsu's shenanigans."

"It's ok, I made it here at least" Lucy said thankfully with a tired sigh.

"Take a seat while Gildarts is gone."

"Ok"

Lucy looked sound to see everyone in the class seemed to be talking to their friends, that's when Lucy saw a boy in the back of the room that wasn't taking to anyone. Lucy curious why he wasn't talking to anyone decided to take the seat in the back next to him.

"Hello, I'm Lucy" lucy said that to the boy trying to start a conversation.

"Oh hi Lucy, I'm Gray. I'm sorry you had to deal with Natsu" he said sincerely.

"Wow he has a really bad reputation around here"

"Yeah well he is crazy and stupid, it's just common sense that he has a bad rep"

"You sound like you really don't like Natsu"

"It's mutual hate really"

"why do you and Natsu hate each other?"

"I don't really know, I just hate his guts. So what did Natsu do to make you late."

So Lucy began to tell Gray about her morning adventure with the pink-haired idiot.

"Wow Natsu got confused with you and Wendy? What a idiot"

"I know right! We look completely different"

Just then Gildarts returned with a very upset Natsu that was struggling to get away from Gildarts who was holding Natsu by his collar.

"PUT ME DOWN OLD MAN!" Natsu yelled furiously.

"You can't skip class Natsu, unless you want to get detention on the first day"

"URG! How did you even know I was skipping" Natsu pondered.

"Oh no" Lucy said

"Lucy told me you were playing hooky"

"WHAT!" Both Lucy and Natsu said simultaneously.

"How could Gildarts sell me out" Lucy mumbled toward Gray.

"Gildarts doesn't have a filter" gray said nonchalantly.

"Lucy why?"

"You didn't tell me I couldn't tell anyone you were playing hooky"

"Traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor, I was never in your side"

And that was the start of Lucy and Natsu's first day back at school.

* * *

Sorry this was just a filler chapter but I got something special planned next chapter :3

Special thanks to Lushinaa for being a wonderful person and all of the beautiful people who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Watcher

AN: I'm sorry last chapter was really bad ;-; it was a filler and I was only introducing a few characters so I hope you guys aren't too mad. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of B&M.

* * *

"Give it back Natsu!" Lucy whined as she tried to get her book back.

"Not happenin' nerd" Natsu smirked seeing that the blonde was too short to get the book he held over his head.

"I'm not a nerd! I just like books" Lucy mumbled the last part. honestly she was kinda a nerd, she . Lucy was kind of a nerd but she wouldn't let Natsu call her one.

"Sure you aren't, I can't name a time that you don't have your head in a book" Natsu scoffed

"It would do you good to read a book once in awhile"

"Oi! you calling me stupid?"

"Maybe" Lucy giggled as Natsu groaned

"I'm not stupid"

"That's why you always copy off of me! Which you can't do anymore"

"Fighting already? Wow you guys never get along" Levy, a short girl with blue hair said as she walked toward them holding her lunch tray.

"Oh, hey Levy" Lucy said as she stopped reaching for the book Natsu took from her. Levy was in Lucy and Natsu's language arts class, she was also a huge bookworm like Lucy.

"Hey Levy, since Lucy won't let me copy her anymore can I copy your work?" Natsu practically begged.

"Nope, It's not like you could keep up with how fast I work anyway." Levy said as she sat down at the lunch table next to Lucy. Lucy went back to trying to take her book back.

"Flamebrain quit being a dick and give Lucy her book back" Gray said from behind Natsu while snatching the book from Natsu and gave it to Lucy.

"Thanks Gray"

"Fuck you Gray! You can't just take stuff from me"

"Wasn't yours" Gray shrugged as he sat down.

"Damn it Gray you can't take from me and get aw–"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked as she sat down.

"Nope"

"Hey Erza where's Jellal?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He had to do something for student council"

"Is he always somewhere else?" Lucy asked

"He's a busy person" was all Erza said as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't actually remember the last time I saw him" Natsu commented

"That's because you took off before you could see him on the first day of school and now he's busy all the time" Gray said matter of factually.

"Well I took off for a good reason" Natsu grumbled

"Yeah well that good reason got me late" Lucy said sourly

"It's not like you knew where to go. Plus you got guild arts to give me detention on the first day."

"You deserved it"

"Lucy's right" Erza said siding with her. "You shouldn't skip class Natsu or you'll be stupid" Erza scolded

"I'm not stupid" Natsu tried to defend against Ezra's statement but everyone else made a questioning hum.

"You sure about that?" Gray asked Snickering.

"Wanta go Ice boy?" Natsu challenged

"Knock it off" Erza demanded

As the rest of lunch went on Lucy and levy would talk about books, gray and Natsu would try to fight, Erza would break them up before anything happens, and occasionally Natsu would do something to make Lucy mad. This happened mostly every lunch.

Lucy was glad to have friends since she was new and afraid she wouldn't fit in. She liked her friends, they were...unique to say the least. Gray has a striping habit, Natsu likes anything spicy, Erza is strict but had a huge soft spot for desserts and cute clothes, Levy is the smart girl that loves books. Her new friends are a little different but she still liked all of them...well Natsu was annoying but other than that she liked all of them.

The bell rang and symboled that lunch was over, so Lucy, Levy, and Natsu got up and went to language arts class. Little did they know someone was watching them.

"Lucy can I copy you?" Natsu pleaded for about the thousandth time during language arts.

"URG alright, just quit asking me" Lucy pleaded, seriously he wouldn't shut up!

"Yas! thanks Lucy" Natsu said gleefully as he punched the air as he looked towards Lucy to copy her answers.

"Yeah thanks Lucy, Natsu whining was giving me a headache" Levy sighed

"It worked though"

"Don't expect me to let you always copy, you have to do your own school work or you'll fail"

"Yeah I get it do my own work, you're starting to sound like Erza, Lucy"

"Well she isn't wrong"

"Yeah whatever answers." Natsu seriously didn't care for the school work, all he had to do was pass and it was easier to pass when you sit next to smart people. Natsu was pretty glad that he had Lucy to cheat off of because he would actually have to do work if he didn't.

"sure" Lucy didn't really like letting Natsu copy her but honestly the school work was so easy, so she just let him do it because she didn't really care. Lucy used to go to a private school that had work way tougher then the work she was doing now. Levy was just as smart, if not smarter than Lucy with how quick she completed her work.

Ok copying Lucy was good for Natsu. The only problem is she left it on her desk so it was harder for Natsu to see and take answers, and every time he moved closer to her she would scoot the paper away.

"Lucy if you keep moving your paper away how am I gonna take your answers?"

"Huh" Lucy turned toward Natsu to see what he was talking about but Natsu's face as only a few inches away from hers.

"Could y-you please mo-move over" Lucy hated how she just stuttered but he was so close and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Move your paper closer to me or I'll just sit in your lap" Natsu said as he scooted even closer to her.

"Natsu Is trying to be a lap dancer" Levy giggled at Lucy's misery.

"F-fine have the paper" Lucy shoved her paper towards him so he would just move away.

"Finally!" Natsu said and continued to write answers down. Lucy, who was still uncomfortable with how close they were pushed him away.

"I said move over idiot!" Lucy repeated herself as Natsu, who was surprised by the push fell off of his chair.

"Ouch, what was that for" Natsu whined rubbing his butt because it was sore free the impact.

"Listen and I me next time, seriously you're really dumb sometimes." Lucy mumbled and looked away. She didn't mean to hurt him, he was just making her uncomfortable.

"Whatever you say Weirdo" Natsu said as he got up off the floor.

"By the way you look like a tomato again" Natsu smirked, she got flustered so easily.

"S-shut up"

* * *

Shortly after class let out the three left toward creativity club, it is one of the many clubs that you could go to after school. Creativity club was their favorite because it was in Gildart's room and you could do anything there.

"Hey Lucy, can I read your newest chapter?" Levy asked hopefully.

"Maybe" Lucy giggled as Levy pouted.

"Read what?" Natsu asked curiously, he was being ignored for most of the girls conversation, after all they talked lots about books which Natsu didn't really read much so he didn't care.

"It-it's no-nothing really" Lucy stuttered looking embarrassed, Now that got him interested.

"Oh so what's this new chapter levy wants to see so badly?" Natsu asked with a devious smirk. Levy realized that Lucy was embarrassed, so she wanted to 'help' her friend out.

"Oh she loves to write" Levy giggled as Lucy tried to cover her mouth.

"Really? What does she write?" Natsu asked, entertained by the scene he was watching.

"I don't write anything is swear Levy is just a dirty little liar" Lucy said quickly while covering Levy's mouth.

"Fahn fiktonz" was all Levy could say while Lucy covered her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Levy if you tell him I won't let you read it ever!" Lucy threatened. Levy finally got Lucy's hand off of her mouth.

"Yeah alright, it was still funny to see you so flustered" Levy smirked as Lucy looked away from the two.

"Well I say" Natsu agreed with Levy as they walked into Gildarts's room.

Every time they walked into creativity club there was always someone doing something cool. Erza always loved drawing whenever she was there outside of her after school student council meeting, Gray would chip away at ice to make a sculpture, Natsu had to stay and do school work for Gildarts or throw paper airplanes at people (usually Lucy), Levy would read or translate literature, and Lucy would write Fanfiction or read. There were a lot of other people that would go there that Lucy didn't know.

"Damn it Natsu! throw one more paper airplane at me and I'll smash Gray's ice sculpture on your head" Lucy threatened. Natsu in the middle of making another paper airplane gulped.

"Lucy normally I wouldn't let someone use my sculptures as a weapon, but smashing one on Natsu would be hilarious" Gray said smiling as he continued to work on his sculpture that looked like a shield.

"Fuck both of you" Natsu mumbled as he tried to do some schoolwork which he seemed troubled with.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to come over this weekend?" Levy asked hopefully. "Sure, just let me tell my dad" Lucy said as she reached into her bookbag for her phone. "Crap" Lucy loud whispered. "What is it?" Levy asked.

"I left my phone in my locker so I have to go get it." Lucy told Levy as she got up and walked over to Gildarts who was playing cards with Cana, who was Lucy's partner in culinary. she also loved to drink alcohol when the teachers weren't looking.

"Hey can I go to my locker and get my phone?" Lucy asked. "Sure thing Lucy" Gildarts said not looking away from the game of cards.

Lucy headed out the room towards the unusually empty hallways of Fairy Tail High, not many people walked in the halls after school. Lucy needed to go to the second floor to get to her locker and she didn't feel like walking all the way to the main stairwell, so she decided to go to the less popular stairs that are on the sides of the halls.

As she went to push the door to the side-staircase she got the feeling she was being followed, so she looked both ways down the hall. The halls were empty and silent, so Lucy just wrote it off as being paranoid.

Lucy pushed open the heavy door to the staircase and it welcomed her with an obnoxious squeaking noise, which Lucy cringed at. The staircase itself is a wide spiral staircase. Lucy was halfway up the stairs when she heard another squeaking noise. 'So I was being followed' Lucy thought as she continued up the stairs. Lucy could hear the person who was following her moving quickly up the stairs catching up to her. When Lucy got to the top of the stairs she went to pull open the door to the second floor but was stopped before she could reach for it, she felt something grab her and throw her against the railing to the stairs.

"Looks like you're cornered, "

* * *

wow this chapter was a bit longer then I expected o_o.

anyway I hope you guys liked this update, it was fun writing it :3

Leave a review please.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Bruises_

 _ **Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile, there's just so much going on right now so I don't have time or energy to write. besides I have had huge writers block :( enough about me, enjoy this chapter -_-**_

* * *

Lucy pushed open the heavy door to the staircase and it welcomed her with an obnoxious squeaking noise, which Lucy cringed at. The staircase itself is a wide spiral staircase. Lucy was halfway up the stairs when she heard another squeaking noise. "So I was being followed" Lucy thought as she continued up the stairs. Lucy could hear the person who was following her moving quickly up the stairs catching up to her. When Lucy got to the top of the stairs she went to pull open the door to the second floor but was stopped before she could reach for it, she felt something grab her and throw her against the railing to the stairs.

"Looks like you're cornered " Said a gruff male voice probably the voice of the person who threw Lucy into the railing. Lucy winced at the hard railing.

Lucy looked up and saw a man that was a few inches taller than her, he was where a black hoodie which hid most of his face, but Lucy could still see his nasty smirk.

The man grabbed her arms with tight grip and pinned her to the wall.

"Damn" Lucy cursed.

"What's the matter, Blondie? Yah hurt?" The man said menacingly.

"What do you want?" Lucy said as she struggled to get out of his grip

"I'm just putting yah where you belong" the man said as he pushed her further into the railing. Lucy's back throbbed from the railing that was digging into her back. Lucy tried to fight back, but the man was too strong for her.

"You think that people wouldn't know your last name? Who you are?" The man continued to press her into the railing.

"Damn it" Lucy cursed, _what did I do to deserve this_ Lucy thought to herself.

"What's wrong in a little pain?" He pushed harder causing Lucy to cry in agony. "You rich types are really weak you know. You guys just think money makes you better than everyone else don't ya" the man continued "I bet those friends of yours are only nice to you cuz you're rich."

 _Of course this is about her father's money_ Lucy thought to herself _father's money only brings trouble._

"I always hated people like you, they're all snobby pricks who only care about themselves, you really are disgraceful" he sneered

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled with cloudy eyes, she didn't want to listen to another awful comment about her from this asshole.

"What's the matter, yah gonna cry?" He laughed and he continued his insults. "You're just a weak, unwanted, waste of space" he sneered

"Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled with fresh tears running down her face.

Suddenly there was a creek from the door below. The man cursed as he let go of Lucy and fled out the door, Lucy fell to her knees and sobbed. Lucy could hear the sound of people climbed up the stairs but Lucy didn't care who it was, all she wanted to do was be alone.

"Hey I think I heard someone yell in here"

"Are you sure—LUCY!" Someone yelled as they ran to her and kneeled next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

Lucy whipped her eyes of her tears as looked up and saw Levy and Natsu kneeling next to her looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked

"I-I'm alright now"

"What were you crying about?" Levy asked sounding genuinely worried.

"Give her some space Levy" Natsu admonished. Levy looked to Natsu with a questioning look but gave up on it when Lucy nodded. Levy and Natsu gave Lucy time to pull herself together.

"Thanks guys, I'll tell you when I'm ready Levy" Lucy was happy that they came when they did, but she didn't want them to worry about her.

"Let's get your phone and head back to gildarts before he thinks I'm ditching his class" Natsu joked as he held his hand out to help Lucy off the floor.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Lucy said as she took his hand and got up, then they headed toward her locker to get her phone.

—

Natsu didn't really know what to do now, as he sat in the hallway waiting patiently outside the women's bathroom for Lucy to clean up after the incident.

Natsu didn't know how he felt about this either. Sure him and Lucy were not on the _best_ terms with each other, but Natsu still thought of her as one of his friends.

Seeing her crying on the ground made him feel sympathetic, after all how many times has he been there too?

Natsu shaked his mine of any bad memories just as the women's bathroom door swung open.

"Finally!" Natsu cheered a Levy and Lucy exited.

"Sorry if we kept you too long" Levy said with an apologetic smile.

"Nah it's alright, just bored was all" Natsu said while getting up "We should head back now".

"Woah since when did you want to go to class?" Lucy said with a questioning look. She's back to normal guess.

"Oh by we I meant you two" Natsu corrected himself, he was glad that Lucy was back to her normal self.

"Nope you're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Levy stated firmly.

"Why do I have to?" Natsu complained. Natsu shifted his gaze to Lucy who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, yeah I get it" Natsu assured. "They want me to stay in case whoever made Lucy cry comes back" Natsu thought silently to himself.

The three of them walked down the hallways back to Gildart's room quietly. They were all on high alert in case somebody was following them. They got to the classroom undisturbed and they all walked in like nothing happened.

"Where were you guys?" Gildarts asked still not turning away from the game of cards.

"We...umm" Lucy tried to think of a excuse but couldn't think of anything.

"Lucy got lost _again_. We helped her find her locker so everythings good." Natsu saved Lucy from having to tell everyone what happened.

"Gez Lucy you really need to learn where stuff is already." Gildarts ignored Natsu's chuckle and Lucy punching him, he just wanted to beat Cana at cards for once.

The three returned to their seats and were instantly bombarded with questions.

"Natsu I know that you're lying about Lucy getting lost. What really happened?" Gray asked harshly, as if he assumed that Natsu did something wrong.

"I told the truth" Natsu said shortly, and he whipped out his phone and started playing a game, silently gesturing Gray to leave him alone.

"Hey Lucy do you still want to go to the sleepover?" Levy whispered quietly.

"I will go if my dad lets me" Lucy said, then added silently "I'll tell you what happened at the sleepover". Levy mouthed "O.K" and got out a book and started reading. Now it's time for Lucy to see if she can go to the sleepover.

Lucy got out her phone and opened it so she could text her father.

 _ **Lucy: Dad, can I go to sleepover at my friend's house tonight?**_

Lucy waited a few seconds for her dad to respond.

 _ **Dad: Absolutely not, you need to study for your classes. School is more important than that silly sleepover.**_

Lucy frowned at her father's reply, but Lucy expected him to say that, so it surprise her that he disapproved of the idea. Lucy wanted to argue that all of her schoolwork was completed, but opted against the idea. She didn't want to anger her father.

 _ **Lucy: Okay.**_

Lucy turned to go tell Levy that she couldn't go, but she decided to lie instead.

"Hey Levy, my dad said I could go!" Lucy smiled.

"Really!? that's great!" Levy said happily. "This is going to be an awesome sleepover, I'll go tell Erza you can come." Levy went to get out of her seat and tell Erza, but before she could Cana grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Can I come to the sleepover?" Cana begged to Levy.

"Sure thing, I guess it's a slumber party now." Levy giggled.

""This weekends gonna be great!" Lucy said happily. Hopefully the slumber party will cheer her up.

* * *

I'm so glad I finished this chapter, I had it half-written for a while because I had writer's block. Please go follow me on tumblr if you want to tell me anything.

My tumblr link here (copy paste): 


End file.
